God is Wearing Black
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Haizaki x Kuroko, Slight-Kise x Kuroko...Cuando el nombre de Kise Ryouta había llegado a sus oídos hubo algo que realmente le desagradó, odiando más que nada la Idea de que Fuese Kuroko quién le ayudara, por ende perdiendo toda su atención. Y eso, era algo que No Podía Permitir.-Pésimo Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Me siento tan Hipster...escribiendo de un personaje cuyo nombre aun no aparece dentro de la lista de personajes(?) de KuroBasu ;w; (?) :okno: Uh...en sí me gustaría aclarar dos cosas:

Una: éste Fic fue escrito a base de aburrimiento...aunque ver la Lluvia era en parte medio entretenido ewe;

Dos: ya que Haizaki apenas tiene alrededor de dos capítulos y medio de aparición dudo haber entendido bien su personalidad, así que es MUCHO OCC, pero de lo poco que leí eso fue lo que entendí c:

Al principio lo dejaré como un One-Shot, pero de desear saber qué más podría ocurrir acá ya bien un **Haizaki x Kuroko **completo favor de mandar mensaje o decir, entonces sabré que hacer c; aunque en sí ya sé que le sigue, sólo que dudo que tenga mucha demanda(?) por tratarse de Haizaki xD

¿A nadie le gusta las Crack-Pairings? ;-; Con solamente DOS FanArts que vi de ésta pareja, me enamoré~...y tuve que escribir esto, aparte! xD

Disfruten~

P.D. Titulo sin sentido, mientras escribia esto me encontraba escuchando esa canción x'DD

**Disclaimer: Koroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra Propiedad; la imagen que se utlizó como portada tampoco nos pertenece, todo crédito hacia sus respectivos dueños c:**

**Advertencia: Posible OCC y ociosidad~**

_Basado (en parte) durante la plática que la Generación de los Milagros sostiene en su segundo año dentro de la cafeteria, según el comienzo del Capítulo 171~_

* * *

**~God is Wearing Black~**

Había días en los que Haizaki Shougo, no importando las veces en que hiciera algo que realmente frustraría a cualquiera, el joven de celeste mirada jamás parecía molesto; o en sí, podía incluso jurar que ese sentimiento no existía dentro de su monótono diccionario que lleva cómo vida. Al final, no era la persona a quién molestaba la que resultaba frustrada, sino él—la persona que ocasionaba la amonestación resultaba siendo el amonestado.

Vaya burla.

Pasando su mano por sobre sus rebeldes y grisáceos cabellos observó de reojo al joven quién con la misma paz y tranquilidad existente en el mundo seguía consumiendo su almuerzo del día: su famosa malteada de vainilla y uno que otro pedazo restante de Sushi de Huevo; realmente ya no podía esperar a que los demás miembros del equipo dieran su aparición ya que de esa forma, tendría un menú más extenso del cual poder comer.

-Cuanto tardan, joder.- dijo con cierto aire de molestia, dejando su cabeza caer contra la mesa usando sus brazos cómo almohada. Su acompañante le dedicó una corta y rápida mirada, regresando a terminar de mascar el pedazo de Sushi que tenía en boca.

Una vez tragando lo que restaba, aclaró su garganta, diciendo: -No sabía que odiaras el Sushi de huevo.- dijo suave, acomodando sus palillos a un costado de su plato ahora posando completamente su atención en su compañero.

Haizaki tan sólo soltó un arrogante bufido. –No hagas que me repita, Tetsuya.

Entendiendo sus palabras el chico guardó silencio, mirando por sobre su hombro la entrada de la gran cafetería de Teikou, percatándose de que Aomine y Midorima ya se encontraban haciendo su camino hacia dónde ellos dos se encontraban. Regresando nuevamente su atención a su compañero de mesa, al instante logró darse cuenta de que esa misma sonrisa burlona se encontraba más que pintada en sus labios; y el brillo que tan bien conocía en sus ojos cuando estaba por causar problemas no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Volviendo a tomar sus palillos en manos se dispuso a continuar su merienda, el sonido de una silla ser continuamente arrastrada sonando muy cerca de dónde se encontraba: tanto Aomine como Midorima ya se encontraban haciéndoles compañía, ambos jóvenes sentados frente a ellos dos.

-¿Qué diablos?- se encontró diciendo Aomine un tanto frustrado, percatándose de que no había pasado ya ni un minuto desde que tomó asiento cuando una de sus croquetas favoritas ya estaba desaparecida.

Levantando la mirada molesto se encontró con un Haizaki sonriente que se encontraba lamiendo la punta de sus dedos, ignorante de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo a sus alrededores.

-¡Maldita sea, Haizaki!- creando cierta distancia entre su charola y el joven, Aomine continuó: -¡Si tienes hambre compra tu propia comida, maldición!

Habiendo esperando ese tipo de reacción Haizaki tan sólo soltó una corta risa, volviendo a reincorporarse en su lugar mientras sin prestarle en mucho de atención con una mano tomaba el último trozo de Sushi de Huevo que restaba en el plato de Kuroko…para el colmo del moreno.

-No seas tan amargado, Daiki.- mordió parte del pedazo de Sushi, lamiendo la punta de sus dedos en el proceso. –Si tanto te molesta que coma de tu comida, ¿por qué mejor no irse a sentar a otro lado, hm?

Midorima, siendo también una de las tantas personas que les desagradaba completamente el carácter del joven sabía perfectamente que su mayor pasatiempo era el joderle la vida al moreno, y hasta el momento Haizaki se encontraba haciendo un gran trabajo: uno debía de estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que Aomine se encontraba ahora apretando los dientes haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no ocasionar una gran conmoción dentro de la cafetería, o por ende también no queriendo recurrir a un acto violento que al final le atraería problemas.

Inhalando un poco de aire, suspiró.

Tomando una de sus croquetas entre sus palillos sin decir nada la mordió, dejando su mejilla caer contra su mano mientras que en pose aflojerada comía su almuerzo, su mirada un tanto entrecerrada observando la gracia del bastardo. Una vez terminando de mascar su croqueta usó la punta de sus palillos para apuntar a Haizaki, sus cejas más que fruncidas. –Heh, ya quisieras. Jamás dejaría a Tetsu comer solo contigo.- respondió, dejando a los segundos su brazo caer.

-Son demasiado molestos.

Una de las voces que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento les llamó la atención, tanto Aomine como Haizaki posando su atención en el joven peli-verde que con cierta molestia se encontraba acomodando sus lentes por sobre el puente de su nariz, sus verdosos ojos mirándoles con clara irritación.

-No es bueno pluralizar las cosas, Shintarou.- comentó de forma acusadora, soltando después un fuerte gruñido ante la misma mirada que seguía sin cambiar.

-Odio admitirlo, pero es la primera vez que concuerdo con ese bastardo.- mofó el moreno, regresando su atención a su comida. –es desagradable la idea de ser comparado con alguien como él.

La respuesta que el moreno había dado, curiosamente, le había atraído gracia. No pudiendo evitar el reír soltó una fuerte carcajada, llamando la atención de alguno que otro estudiante que yacía, como ellos, dentro de la cafetería. Una vez calmada su risa dejó su espalda caer contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho mirando con aire de mofa al joven que se encontraba sentado frente a él.

-No seas así, Daiki.- en ese momento, la ironía y la burla eran más que obvias en su tonalidad de voz. -¿No se supone que me adoras? Después de todo, somos compañeros de equipo.- apenas y terminó de articular esas palabras cuando se encontró riendo por sí sólo, atrayendo varios comentarios negativos por parte de Midorima quién por un momento deseó estar dentro de la biblioteca lejos de ese dúo.

-El día en que te llegue a adorar, Haizaki, será el día en que—

Pero antes de que Aomine pudiera terminar de articular su oración el fuerte sonido de una silla recorrerse le silenció, sus ojos ahora posados sobre ese peli-celeste quién se encontraba de pie sosteniendo la charola con basura y residuos.

Kuroko se había instantáneamente dado cuenta de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. –Recibí una llamada de Akashi-kun,- intentó explicarse; los presentes se habían sorprendido un poco, jamás habiendo escuchado a Kuroko responder la llamada o en primer lugar percatándose de que éste había siquiera dicho algo –es sobre el nuevo miembro de la primera división.

La explicación era corta, pero habían perfectamente entendido a lo que Kuroko quería llegar con esas palabras; además del hecho que, tras tratarse del capitán quién le hizo la llamada, quizá tenía que ver con otras cosas importantes.

Kuroko ya sin decir nada o sin dedicarle alguna última mirada a sus compañeros desapareció entre la masa de estudiantes que aun había dentro del lugar; se había marchado, para desgracia de Haizaki.

-Demonios.- masculló entre dientes.

-¿Hah?- balbuceó Aomine, tomando nuevamente en posesión un nuevo trozo de croqueta. -¿Molesto porque sabes que al final perderás tu puesto?- se estaba burlando; eso era algo más que obvio, la sonrisa que tenía embozada ayudando a enfatizar sus palabras.

Haizaki, prefiriendo ignorar las palabras del moreno volteó a ver a Midorima. -¿Sabes algo al respecto, Shintarou?

El recién mencionado volvió a acomodar sus lentes, sus ojos ocultándose detrás del brillo que sus gafas habían creado tras chocar contra la luz. –No creo que importe, ¿o lo hace?

-¡No jodas!- dijo en molestia, dejando su mejilla caer contra su mano. A pesar de que todas sus expresiones corporales pareciesen relajadas, las facciones en su rostro mostraban todo lo contrario: el brillo amenazador que deslumbraba en sus ojos no era algo que se podía fácilmente pasar por alto, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que fácilmente se podía ignorar. Después de todo, estaban hablando de la persona que tanto odiaban.

-Kise Ryouta.- dijo al final, volviendo a obtener toda su atención. –Con tan sólo un mes dentro del Club logró llegar a la primera división; eso es todo lo que hay por saber.

Haizaki guardó silencio ante sus palabras.

El nombre que con tanta facilidad Midorima había pronunciado tenía algo que simplemente le desagradaba. A pesar de que tampoco conocía personalmente esa persona, también había con anterioridad escuchado ese nombre, empeorando en sí toda la situación. El nuevo estudiante de segundo grado que había destacado en sus habilidades dentro del soccer, joven modelo que llamaba la atención dentro de toda la comunidad femenina; todo lo que le describía atraía a su lado malo.

Chasqueando su lengua, se reincorporó sobre su asiento.

-Kise Ryouta.- la forma venenosa en que había pronunciado su nombre llamó tanto la atención de Aomine como Midorima, ambos dejando a medias el bocado que iban a tomar para posar toda su atención en el chico de grisácea cabellera. Éste se encontraba sonriendo; sonrisa que Aomine creyó haber visto únicamente cuando éste se encontraba destrozando a sus adversarios dentro de la cancha.

Sonrisa la cual incluso podía compararse a la de Akashi Seijuurou cuando éste tenía en mente un nuevo e interesante juego.

-Tengo el gran presentimiento de que no nos llevaremos bien...

…sobre todo cuando éste se encontraba teniendo la atención de Tetsuya…

* * *

Y ahí terminó~

Cómo dije en la Nota de Autor de arriba~. Si les agrada la idea de un Segundo-Shot favor de decir y lo publicaré, igual lo iré escribiendo de antemano c:

Gracias a las personas que les dio por leer esto~, las notas en sí ya terminaron xD

Si me faltó por aclarar algo les agradecería que me pusieran al tanto de ello...mientras tanto, me retiro c:

Greetings~!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Asfsdada~...hoy he tenido tan enfermizo buen humor, que encontré también la inspiración suficiente para terminar de escribir esto que había dejado sin terminar~(?). Me agradó el saber que había gente a quien le interesaba un poco el Haizaki x Kuroko, y es por ello que me decidí por contunarlo c:

Quizá a lo mucho escriba 4 capítulos en total, el tercero siendo todavía de sus tiempos en Teikou y el último siendo basado en el episodio de Manga c: (no iré en detalle, juraría que ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero con eso ;3!)

Espero y éste episodio resulte en algo de su agrado~!

Btw~...no sé si pondré un poco de Aomine x Kuroko, pero estoy segura que pondré un poco de Kise x Kuroko e.e; (?)

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad c:**

* * *

**God is Wearing Black**

**II**

El sonido del silbato resonó entre las cuatro paredes del gimnasio, llamando la atención de aquellos que se encontraban alrededor del lugar calentando o jugando una rápida partida de baloncesto en la cancha. Los presentes voltearon a ver al entrenador de la primera división del equipo de Baloncesto, percatándose a su vez de que a un costado de éste se encontraba una figura que al instante muchos reconocieron como el joven prodigio que con tan solo dos meses dentro del equipo había logrado algo que muchos no habían conseguido: subir de la última división a la primera con tanta facilidad que muchos consideraron casi envidiable.

El entrador, una vez que consiguió la atención de los presentes, se encontró aclarando su garganta. Señalando con la mano al chico, diciendo: -Hoy tendremos a un nuevo integrante en la primera división; preséntate

Tal y como le habían solicitado, el chico cumplió: -Mi nombre es Kise Ryouta,- dijo, realizando una corta reverencia intentando así mostrar un poco de buenos modales –espero el poder aprender más de éste deporte junto a ustedes.- terminó diciendo, una nerviosa sonrisa decorando sus labios.

La mayoría de los presentes no le habían dado en mucha importancia a su presentación, desde tiempo atrás ya sabiendo el dato que la primera división contaría con un nuevo integrante.

Apenas y su presentación había terminado, el entrenador había indicado que todos aquellos que se encontraran haciendo algo importante regresaran a su labor, dándole una serie de tareas al joven rubio que no hacía otra cosa salvo asentir continuamente la cabeza. Los demás miembros hicieron como se les había sido dicho, regresando a sus tareas como si la interrupción nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Pero en una esquina, las cosas no se encontraban siendo igual.

Uno que otro titular del equipo de Teikou seguían observando el cómo el rubio quería comenzar ya a calentar, estirando su cuerpo para después disponerse a correr alrededor de la cancha con la intención de comenzar un nuevo menú de entrenamiento. Uno de los titulares se encontró soltando un largo bostezo, gruñendo.

-Así que es él a quien Tetsu estuvo instruyendo…- comentó con cierto aburrimiento el Ace del equipo, volviendo a bostezar.

El peli-verde que se encontraba parado a un costado del chico no hizo otra cosa salvo acomodar sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, dedicándole una molesta mirada a su compañero de equipo. –Veo que tus modales siguen siendo igual de—

-Si ese idiota está aquí, ¿en dónde rayos está Tetsuya?- la molestia que se había visto reflejada en su tonalidad de voz había hecho casi al instante callar a Midorima, éste soltando un suspiro ante su repentina interrupción.

-¿Importa?- preguntó el peli-verde, esperando ver aquella nueva reacción que decoraría el rostro del grisáceo o incluso también esperando a escuchar esas palabras que estaría por decir; le resultaba un tanto entretenido su actitud, recordándole más a la de un simio sin educación a la de un ser humano normal.

-Fueron dos malditas largas semanas…- gruñó, inhalando un poco de aire mientras dejaba su cabeza caer para atrás, sus cejas ligeramente frunciéndose. –Ese sujeto no sabe que se metió con la persona equivocada.

Tanto Aomine como Midorima le observaron, ambos mostrando una expresión un tanto incrédula ante su elección de palabras.

-Esa oración está mal, idiota.- dijo Aomine, sonriendo burlón. –Tú eres el sujeto, no él.- rió, recordando esa antigua advertencia que habían escuchado por parte de Akashi ante el hecho de que Haizaki podría ser expulsado del equipo; no tenía nada en contra de ello, la idea pareciéndole más que agradable ante el desprecio que sentía ante esa forma tan cercana o forzosa en que se mostraba con Tetsu.

-Cállate, Daiki.- nuevamente su tonalidad de voz había cambiado, reincorporándose en su lugar mientras observaba al rubio seguir con su trotada alrededor del lugar. –Kise Ryouta…- dijo, una sardónica sonrisa siendo embozada. –Creo que me podré divertir un poco, después de todo.

:-:-:-:

Caminando por entre los pasillos de la escuela de Teikou, su mirada un tanto aborrecida se encontraba paseando por entre los salones o aquellas personas que se encontraban transitando por el mismo lugar. Se encontraba realmente aburrido, no encontrando incluso siquiera diversión alguna ante la idea de ir a la cafetería de la escuela a molestar a sus demás compañeros de equipo, dicha acción ya habiéndola realizado por dos semanas continuas; las reacciones de Aomine y Midorima eran unas tan obvias que le quitaban diversión, siendo ahora más molestia que satisfacción en sí.

Soltando un corto gruñido, sus ojos se vieron posados después en la ventada que mostraba un gran panorama de áreas verdes que la escuela Teikou contaba con; varios estudiantes se encontraban sentados sobre el verdoso césped, compartiendo junto al resto de sus amigos parte de sus almuerzos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco ante tan molesto paisaje, decidiendo por retirar su atención de ese lugar.

Pero fue cuando se estaba disponiendo por cambiar de lugar su campo visual, cuando encontró esa cabellera azul que le resultaba más que inconfundible, esa pequeña montaña de libros que se encontraba a sus costados ayudando completamente a que sus sospechas fueran más que ciertas: Kuroko Tetsuya. Deteniéndose en su lugar, le siguió observando, esa sonrisa que se vio decorada en sus labios aterrando a esos que caminaban a un costado de éste.

Había sido ya tiempo desde que había visto esa azulada cabellera, su vista ahora resultándole más que llamativa. Ni siquiera dentro de los entrenamientos le había visto, recordando aquella vez en que le había preguntado la razón por la cual había sido Tetsuya y no otra persona quien se encargó de instruir al nuevo; la respuesta que había recibido no había sido una que le había agradado, en lo absoluto…pero tras haber visto que su capitán contaba con un nuevo par de tijeras, había dejado a un lado el asunto.

Y ahora, sin perder un segundo más de su tiempo, se encaminó a donde la sobra se encontraba más que feliz sentada, disfrutando del poco tiempo que quedaba del almuerzo.

No había sido mucho después cuando Haizaki se encontró parado a un costado del árbol que Kuroko se encontraba usando como respaldo, el chico de grisácea cabellera notando al instante que éste se encontraba tomando tranquilamente de su típica malteada de vainilla, el libro que con anterioridad se encontraba leyendo cerrado sobre su regazo. Haizaki al instante tomó asiento junto al chico, ante el ruido que sus prendas habían hecho al haberse raspado un poco contra el tronco llamando la atención del peli-celeste, éste despegando su boca de la pajilla de la bebida para curioso encarar a la nueva compañía que tenía.

-Ah.- musitó, en sus oídos sus palabras sonando con cierta sorpresa. –Haizaki-kun.- dijo simple haciendo un corto movimiento de cabella, de esta forma saludando al chico.

Éste tan solo gruñó, acción que había estado agarrando como costumbre después de esas dos semanas.

-¿No podrías hacer tus oraciones más largas?- dijo un tanto molesto, sonriendo burlón observándole de reojo.

Kuroko no dijo nada ante sus palabras, sus azulados ojos pareciendo distantes por una corta fracción de segundo; no había sido siquiera en algo notorio. –No veo la necesidad de alargar mis oraciones.- dijo, sus cejas frunciéndose un poco.

Ante su respuesta, Haizaki no hizo otra cosa salvo reír.

De todos los regulares del equipo de Teikou, si tuviera que escoger una persona con quien debería de pasar su valioso tiempo en compañía dé, estaba completamente seguro de que su respuesta sería el nombre de la sombra, para el agrado de Aomine.

Cuando su risa había parado un poco, chasqueó burlón la lengua, tomando en un fuerte agarre la muñeca de Tetsu, jalándola un poco hacia él hasta que la pajilla de la bebida favorita de Kuroko estuviera a pocos centímetros de su boca.

-Itadakimasu…- dijo, tomando sin permiso alguno de la bebida.

Acción que en los ojos de cualquier otra persona, también pudiendo ser considerada como un beso indirecto.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

La otra vez estaba en Google buscando cosas, y luego encontré algo de Haizaki en una de esas paginas de Tumbrl(?); en ésta había una imagen de Haizaki tomando de la malteada de Kuroko, enfureciendo completamente a los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai xD Me había agradado, y la guarde...usandola ahora como excusa para la elaboración de éste capítulo c:

En el siguiente tendremos ya un poco de interacción entre Haizaki y Kise, algo así como en las escenas que se mostraron en el Manga, pero quizá las haga un poco diferentes e.e Aun no sé, ya que aun no he planeado exactamente que me pondré a escribir ahora ._.

Lo más seguro es que actualice rápido, ya que para antes de Agosto, tengo que haber a lo mucho terminado todos los Fics que he escrito dentro de KuroBasu xDD Ya que sé que de no hacerlo para entonces, no sabré cuando pueda después x3

Conclusión de éste día: realmente odio mi buen humor ._. Jajajaja! xD

Gracias por haber leído~!

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

**_-CAELUM-_**


	3. Chapter 3

****Las bobas notas de autor que bien conocen por parte de mi persona han sido dejadas hasta el final~!

Honestamente, me resultó en algo increíble su Review, **Eirin**-san. El mismo día en que me estaba poniendo a continuar con esto, me encuentro leyendo su comentario~. x3 Muchas gracias por leer la historia, he aquí ahora el nuevo capítulo c:

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad c:**

* * *

**~God is Wearing Black~**

**Capítulo III**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que alguien le había visto llegar temprano.

Quizá había transcurrido medio año desde ese entonces; nadie lograba recordar el tiempo exacto, pero lo que muchos se vieron capa de admitir en ese momento, era que se habían sorprendido. Haizaki Shougo ya se encontraba entrenando; sus prendas deportivas ya se encontraban más que arrugadas, sudor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Uno que otro miembro de la primera y segunda división quedando más que anonadados ante la forma en que el chico realizaba todos sus movimientos, encestando una canasta tras otra, impidiéndole al pequeño balón esa pequeña oportunidad de poder tocar el suelo.

A pesar de que también muchos eran conocedores del dato de que todo lo que Haizaki hacia no era otra cosa salvo una imitación más, eso no quitaba el hecho de que resultara increíble. Incluso también, había veces en que uno se encontraba cuestionando si realmente era una imitación o el propio talento que Haizaki había considerado a lo largo de los años—pensamiento que era más cuestionado que el anterior, conociendo perfectamente ese poco interés que el joven de cabellera grisácea sentía hacia el deporte.

Pero todos y cada uno de los espectadores bien podían admitir que disfrutaban el poder verle—sus saltos, la forma tan bien adiestrada en que manejaba el balón alrededor de sus manos, sus lanzamientos—; aunque de todo, ese ceño fruncido que decoraba sus facciones no era algo digno de admirar, en lo absoluto.

No fue sino hasta que las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron con un fuerte golpe cuando Haizaki se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo como antes creía, ahora siendo observado por un grupo de personas quienes especialmente una persona como él consideraría como basura.

Volviendo a tomar su balón en mano le dedicó una rápida y un tanto molesta mirada al sujeto que se encontraba parado frente a todo ese grupo de estudiantes, acusadoramente cuestionándole con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué tanto están viendo?- gruñó.

Varios de los miembros no dijeron nada ante la forma tan vulgar en que les había escupido esas palabras, estos decidiendo el partir hacia los vestidores del gimnasio y así cada quien—de manera individual o en equipo, ese dato realmente no importaba ya—comenzaría con el entrenamiento; el mismo sujeto a quien le había tirado la pregunta se encontraba entre esas personas, y con un simple "-¡Oi, maldito!-", se volvió a detener en su lugar.

-¿S-sí?- tartamudeó.

No eran todos los días en que Haizaki decidía meterse en problemas con algún miembro de la primera o segunda división si tener una razón de por medio, aunque en parte, una de las razones que normalmente el chico siempre se encontraba usando para excusar sus acciones siendo el hecho de que se encontraba aburrido. ¿Ahora se encontraba aburrido que deseaba molestar a la primera persona en que sus ojos cayeron? Bueno, esa era una muy buena pregunta.

-¿Dónde diablos están esos malditos?

Apegando el pequeño balón contra su cintura comenzó a encaminarse a cortos y lentos pasos a donde el estudiante se había detenido, su grisácea mirada más que penetrante; en ese momento, el sujeto realmente podía decir que comenzaba a sentir miedo, esta siendo la primera vez en que enfrentaba al chico directamente. Sería un idiota de no ser conocedor de esa mala fama que le seguía.

-C-creí…- balbuceó, tragando ahora un fuerte bocado de aire intentó así recuperar tan siquiera en algo su compostura; lo único que no logró mantener al margen, fue el contacto visual. –Akashi-san citó a todos los regulares al tercer gimnasio,- pausó, nerviosamente dedicándole una rápida mirada de reojo –f-fue por eso que nos sorprendió el verle aquí, Hai—

Y antes de que pudiera verse capaz de terminar su oración, la fuerte exclamación de una grosería le calló.

-Ese bastardo desea hacerse el listo, hah.

El joven no entendió en mucho a quien hacía referencia con esas palabras, por instinto limitándose a retroceder un paso, deseando así el poder crear aun más distancia de su cuerpo con el del chico.

-Haizaki-sa—

-¡Joder!

En un rápido movimiento de muñeca volvió a tomar posesión del balón bien en manos, el movimiento que Haizaki se encontró haciendo segundos después recordándole un poco a ese supuesto sexto integrante que componía el grupo de Akashi, o a ese tipo de acciones que Kuroko Tetsuya normalmente hacia: apenas y sus dedos hicieron contacto contra el terso material del balón ésta volvía a abandonar toda posesión, saliendo a por los aires en un rápido lanzamiento hacia atrás.

El joven estudiante jamás apartó su atención del balón.

Desde el momento en que la postura de Haizaki había cambiado de una aflojerada a una más seria, o desde el momento en que volvió a mover el balón; en sí no sabía la razón, pero le había resultado más que fascinante, su boca media abierta y mostrando una expresión llena de asombro. No fue mucho después cuando el suave y rápido sonido de la red de la canasta al ser movida por algo sonó, acompañándole el golpe del balón tras golpear contra el suelo.

Cuando el estudiante intentó—o quiso, más bien—volver a posar su atención sobre Haizaki, éste ya se encontraba haciendo su camino fuera del lugar, sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su short deportivo de una forma que realmente mostraba la flojera que sentía…o creí que eso era.

-A-asombroso…

Al final, esa fue la única palabra que encontró para describir su acción.

El camino del primer gimnasio al tercer gimnasio no era tan largo, pero el simple hecho de tener que ser enviado sin un previo aviso hacia ese lugar realmente le resultaba molesto. El bastardo de Akashi había ganado la mala costumbre de imponer órdenes en el lugar, diciendo como se harían ciertas cosas y que a su vez, estas serían hechas a su manera. ¿Y que importaba si él o Daiki faltaban a los entrenamientos? El resultado siempre era el mismo.

Ellos eran un grupo de ganadores, ¿qué más había por saber?

En el momento en que sus pies se detuvieron justo en la entrada del lugar lo primero que logró escuchar fue la voz de Aomine Daiki quien gritaba de la misma forma tan estúpidamente energética el nombre de _Tetsu_. Los demás también parecían estar divirtiéndose, una chillona voz que le resultaba tan desconocida y al mismo tiempo tan familiar también llamando de una forma un tanto peculiar por el peli-celeste.

Era más que increíble.

No había el estado desparecido por casi un día, y ahora había un grupo de imbéciles intentando el quitarle aquello que le _pertenecía._

Soltando un gruñido pateó fuertemente la puerta del gimnasio, abriéndola con un fuerte golpe que resonó entre las cuatro paredes del lugar y por ende así también llamando la atención de aquellos que se encontraban presentes. La escena con la que se vio recibido tampoco fue una que le agradó, encontrándose con ese maldito rubio a muy pocos centímetros de distancia de donde Tetsuya se encontraba parado.

Ese bastardo sí que sabía el cómo joderle la vida, pensó para sí, sus labios frunciéndose en una fina línea mientras hacia su camino a donde Akashi se encontraba sentado.

Los demás, después de haberse dado cuenta de que tan solo se trataba de su supuesto quinto integrante perdieron todo interés casi al instante, la mayoría retomando lo que se encontraban haciendo con anterioridad—acción que quizá en los ojos de alguna persona del exterior tan solo se trataban de tonterías más.

Akashi Seijuurou, quien con brazos cruzados y mirada entrecerrada, no pareció en mucho complacido por la forma tan ruidosa en que Haizaki se había adentrado al lugar, dedicándole ahora tan solo una molesta mirada de reojo.

-Vaya que tardaste.- comentó con cierto aire de indiferencia.

Este, una vez parado a uno que otro paso de distancia del pelirrojo, comentó: -No sabemos cómo odio tus malditos juegos, Seijuurou.- sonrió, desfrutando la forma en que las cejas del chico se habían ligeramente fruncido.

-Un ser inferior como tú no tiene derecho a llamarme así, Haizaki.

Él tan sólo rió.

-Aomine-kun y el resto ha terminado con el calentamiento, Akashi-kun.

Esa suave voz que tan bien conocía había llamado, haciendo que tanto Haizaki como Akashi dejaran atrás su supuesta discusión para ahora encarar al sexto integrante de su equipo.

El pequeño Kuroko Tetsuya se encontraba mostrando ya una expresión llena de cansancio a pesar de que quizá apenas el entrenamiento en sí iba comenzando, sus pálidos cabellos completamente empapados por el sudor. La imagen de un Kuroko cansado y sudoroso le había llamado un poco su atención, una sonrisa un tanto burlona decorando ahora sus facciones.

No sabía si Akashi se había dado cuenta de las intenciones que ocultaban su sonrisa, pero ante la forma en que se movió para bloquear todo campo visual entre él y Kuroko le hizo entender que había notado en parte, algo.

-Bien,- comentó, empujando por el hombro al peli-celeste haciéndole así caminar, él siguiéndole detrás –comenzaremos con un partido de práctica.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta el centro de la cancha y una vez ahí se encontró aplaudiendo consecutivamente las manos. Ese sonido había sido más que suficiente para tener a los otros seis integrantes rodeándole en cuestión de segundos, cada uno dedicándole una expresión llena de curiosidad al joven capitán. Éste tan sólo sonrió de esa forma tan peculiar que bien le caracterizaba.

-Daiki, Ryouta.- les llamó, recibiendo un corto y no muy audible "-¿Sí?-" en respuesta. –Será ustedes dos contra Shintarou y Haizaki. Prepárense.

Tres de los recién nombrados asintieron ante el comando de su capitán, comenzando a tomar posiciones en el lado indicado de la cancha; fue solamente Haizaki quien no dijo nada, volteando a ver por sobre su hombre a tanto Akashi como Tetsuya quienes ya se encontraban en una esquina fuera de la zona.

-¿Qué de Tetsuya?

Esa pregunta no pareció en mucho bien recibida por Akashi, éste simplemente dejándose encoger de hombros mientras que su heterocromatica mirada mostraba ahora un gesto lleno de ingenuidad.

-No cuestiones mis decisiones, Haizaki.- comentó. –Haz lo que digo, eso es todo.

No viendo ahora en mucha razón de responder (a pesar de que en su mente se había formulado una lista de palabras muy adecuadas para el momento) se encaminó a donde Midorima se encontraba parado, tomando posición a sus costados. El peli-verde tan sólo me dedicó una rápida mirada, acomodándose después sus gafas por sobre el puente de su nariz.

-No lo eches a perder, Haizaki.

Haizaki tan sólo soltó una sarcástica carcajada.

-¿Por quién diablos me tomas, eh, Shintarou?- sonrió arrogantemente, éste girando un poco su rostro hacia un costado para ver de lado al peli-verde. Midorima no respondió al instante, limitándose únicamente a apretar sus labios en una fina línea.

Repitiendo su acción de acomodar sus gafas, gruñó: -Gastaría grandes cantidades de saliva para responder a eso.

Ese comentario había sido en algo de su agrado, Haizaki ahora suprimiendo todas esas ganas que sentía por volver a reír de esa forma que tan bien le molestaba. Encogiéndose de hombros, soltó un suspiro.

No le resultaba en mucho llamativo la idea de sostener un partido contra sus propios compañeros de equipo, sabiendo perfectamente que debía de contener su famoso instinto asesino; realmente no era lo mismo ver el dolor en personas que jamás volvería a ver en su vida a comparación de esos bastardos. La diferencia en sí era que no le era en lo absoluto entretenido.

Disfrutaba, más que el deporte en sí, el poder ser espectador del sufrimiento que normalmente se veía reflejado en los rostros de todos sus adversarios cuando éste les robaba sus famosos movimientos que supuestamente les había tomado sudor y lágrimas el poder perfeccionar, siendo más que pan comido para él de realizar.

-Kise-kun, ¿podrías soltarme?

Había sido casi sorpresivo, pero al tan solo escuchar esa oración sus ojos se vieron lanzados hacia ese punto en que había escuchado esas palabras ser articuladas.

Kuroko, con balón en manos y todo, se encontraba nuevamente siendo apresado por los brazos del joven rubio, quien con una gran y estúpida sonrisa en rostro no parecía tener en mucha intención el dejar ir.

-¡Quería volver a jugar con Kurokocchi!- gimoteó.

¿Otra vez?, su mente al instante reaccionó ante el comentario. Exactamente, ¿de qué diablos se había perdido?

Kuroko pareció el desear poder soltar un gruñido, cosa qué él también deseaba el poder hacer.

-El partido está por comenzar…

Ignoró el si había dicho más algo aparte de eso o si Kise o Aomine habían comentado algo ante las expresiones que habían puesto en rostro; su atención en sus voces se había perdido completamente, sus ojos más que posados en esa pequeña sonrisa que claramente se podía ver embozado sobre sus pálidas facciones. Haizaki estaba seguro que, de haber estado sosteniendo algo en sus manos, ese objeto estaría más que destrozado ante la gran cantidad de presión que sus dedos ejercían contra la palma de sus manos.

Ok. Se había arrepentido de sus palabras.

Kise Ryouta.

Ese chico sí que no sabía que se estaba metiendo con la persona equivocada. O acomodando mejor la oración: si que no sabía que se estaba metiendo con las _pertenencias _de otra persona.

Le destrozaría completamente. Al diablo la piedad.

* * *

**N/A:**

****Una de las cosas que llegué a considerar mientras me encontraba escribiendo este capítulo fue el hecho de lo alargaré más de lo que creía ._. En sí se supone que éste sería el penultimo episodio y el que le seguía en definitiva ya el último...pero asdfa, me entró algo como un pequeño amor hacia Haizaki (lol) y quiero desarrollar un poco más qué tipo de relación llegaría a tener este personaje con la sombra del equipo e.e Tengo ideas~...solo me falta el saber como desarrollarlas ._.;

Me tomó cuatro hojas de estúpida planeación (lo escribí detrás de mis hojas de cálculo, lol) este capítulo, siendo ya seis páginas el resultado final~. Normalmente salían cuatro, esto significando que lo hice un poco más largo a lo normal -w-...aunque en sí no hubo mucho desarrollo, creo (?).

Al final también consideré la idea de agregar un poco de Aomine x Kuroko, pero no se notará tanto. Así que, favor de notarlo en el momento en que me ponga a escribir sobre eso x'D (?)

Hasta este momento que me encuentro escribiendo las notas de autor me di cuenta de que cometí un gran error dentro del capítulo, pero tras ser las tres de la mañana...realmente me dio flojera el editar eso...Me disculpo si es que crea cierto inconveniente, y es por ello que escribo un OMAKE especialmente dedicado a ese error xD Perdón si tiene errores ortográficos, está bien improvisada la cosa xDD

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

****Murasakibara Atsushi miró a sus compañeros quienes sin decir ya nada a cambio se encontraban encaminándose hacia su lugar en la cancha, tanto Akashi como Kuroko saliendo también del lugar. Con paleta en boca y todo, miró de la misma forma aflojerada a su querido capitán.

Éste se encontraba charlando como si nada con el peli-celeste, el chico tan solo asintiendo como si le estuviese dando una que otra indicación.

Girando su rostro hacia su costado derecho se encontró con un burlón Haizaki y molesto Midorima. Las conversaciones entre ellos normalmente eran puras peleas, estaba consciente de eso; aunque en sí, no era como si realmente le importara. Gruñendo un poco, retiró su atención de ellos para ahora mandarla hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

Tanto Aomine como Kise parecían mostrar una atmosfera un tanto más agradable (realmente no sabía leer esas cosas, pero creyó que era así ante la forma en que el rubio le estaba sonriendo al moreno) a comparación de la anterior, ambos charlando como si nada.

Murasakibara, dedicándole una última mirada al capitán, esta vez no pudo evitar el cuestionarse:

_¿Acaso así era como Kurochin se sentía cuando era completamente olvidado por el resto de las personas?_

__Bueno...le resultaba muy incomodo, podía llegar a admitir.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Aquellas personas que son fan de Atsushi, me disculpo! QAQ

Había hecho varias veces meción de que todos se encontraban ahí, pero luego me di cuenta que jamás mencionada al peli-morado y asdfa, sí, admito mi error -/-

Bueno, gracias por haber leído nwn

**Próxima actualización: **Compatibilidad.

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
